


The Flame Of Passion Ignites, What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

by Murmurs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Car Sex, Cars, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Explosions, Furry, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Mechanophilia, Minor Character Death, Morse Code, Sex with a Car, Shapeshifting, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmurs/pseuds/Murmurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brilliant yellow and brown fur... his mousy smile... his electrifying personality... it was everything Brock had ever wanted, and more. When two lovers finally realize their feelings for one another, the result blasts them away and changes their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame Of Passion Ignites, What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

"P...Pika..chuu..." Crooned the small, yellow rodent. "Pika pika.... pii pikachu..." Pikachu trailed off, his electric red cheeks glowing with a shy frizz.

"I... I didn't know you felt that way." Said Brock, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. His face reddened. "I admit that I've been thinking of you a lot lately, too..." He squared his jaw and looked his counterpart straight in the eyes, best he could through his eyelids. "Pikachu, I..."

"I want to feel your tight mouse asshole clenching around my thick, leaking cock. I want to cum into you so much that it runs out your nose. Oh Pikachu you're gonna be my fuck toy and you're gonna love it." A huge tent had formed in Brock's pants, the fabric quivering for a moment before completely tearing and releasing his gargantuam 4 foor long meat dagger. Pikachu could only look on at the spectacle before him in awe as his own body began to respond. His skin ripped ad popped as it turned in on itself, the hum of gears and the slick smell of engine grease was overwhelming as Pikachu turned into an electric yellow Chevy Cobalt.

"God," groaned Brock, his flesh gun flexing harder and harder every second he was in Pikachu's presence, "how did you know I've always wanted to fuck a car?" In a moment he had pounced onto Pikachu's rear end, fucking the hubcaps wildly. The engine revved, pheromone-laden pink smoke billowing from the exhaust pipe. A thick string of oil leaked from the car's underbelly.

Brock's schlong accidentally bent in two and brushed Pikachu's undercarriage, eliciting a surprised honk from within. "Oh, you like that huh?" He realigned himself and began thrusting all his weight in through the pipes and gears of the car and the reponse was so loud it sounded like someone drove a semi-truck into Sunday mass and pressed the panic button on the remote starter.

In the bushes stood Ash, staring in awe and respect at the scene before him... but he had a gaze of sorrow. He took out his league badges and dropped them to the ground. "I see now.. I am not worthy of such awards. It was Brock, who could become one with the Pokemon... it is only he who deserves the title of Champion." A single tear fell from Ash's small, child-like face before a flurry of activity broke one of Pikachu's red tail lights and sent a glass shard flying directly into Ash Ketchum's heart.

There was no time to mourn their friend and master for Brock and Pkachu could not get close enough to each other. A loud honk could be heard, stopping Brock in his car-fucking tracks, followed by a series of honks communicating in Morse code. "Oh... okay... I trust you Pikachu." Said Brock.

He removed himself from Pikachu's engine and turned his rear to the car. A vroom noise was heard as a thick, metal dick slid itself from the front hood and promptly impaled Brock's full moon and hit his rectum straight on. An unearthly scream roared from Brock's throat in pleasure and he instantly came, pumping gallons of love juice straight into the bushes on the other side of the clearing as Pikachu did a sick wheelie and slammed himself repeatedly into Brock's gaping hole.

After a few moments, oil spewed itself from Pikachu's dick hole followed by a strong electric shock that ravaged Brock's thick, meaty body. His eyes opened, light beams incinerating everything that met his gaze. They came down from their high before Pikachu exploded from the sheer, sweaty heat, taking his lover with him to the grave.

They lived on in the afterlife forever on, haunting cars and squinty-eyed muscle men as cool ghosts.

The end.


End file.
